


The Malteser Falcon

by persnickett



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persnickett/pseuds/persnickett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sucrose Noir</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Malteser Falcon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheafleur](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sheafleur).



> Part of a smutlet trio written as a gift in thanks for unexpected generosity by sheafleur over on lj.

It was late, past midnight, and I was knee-deep in paperwork and halfway through a bottle of cheap hooch when the kid walked in. I knew his kind, lanky and lean. Metabolism like a jackrabbit, and the libido to match. Knew this kid personally, even, and I knew what he was after.  
   
His fix. A hit. The sweet stuff. Make no mistake, sugar hits the bloodstream like any other drug, that’s just facts. And the kid had the fits, bad.  
   
 **Sunday, 10:04 am.**  
Caught red-handed. Busted the kid raiding the kitchen like a rabid raccoon. Paws literally in the cookie jar. Had to take those hands and put ’em where they belong.  
   
 **Sunday night, 23:40 pm.**  
Chocolate. Peanut butter. Could taste it on him like smelling Ripple on a wino. Kid had a Reese’s stash somewhere in the joint and I was gonna be the one to find it.  
   
 **Monday, 2:13 am.**  
Investigations have hit a snag. ’Steada bein’ tied up workin’ a case, I’m just plain tied up. Kid’s better than I thought. And that’s sayin’ somethin’.   
    
I’d wake him up to take these cuffs off, but a sugar-crash’s a bitch and he’s sweeter than his Glossettes sacked out across my chest like that. I’m a patient man.  
   
Which means I can wait to check under the kid’s bed for the box of Little Debbies, too. 

______________________  
'Snick, November 2010 


End file.
